1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to loading kayaks and similar articles onto an automobile's roof rack, specifically to permit one person to easily and quickly load a kayak or similar article onto an automobile's roof rack.
2. Description of Prior Art
The roof top transportation of kayaks by automobile differs from that of transporting open hulled boats such as small row boats and canoes. A kayak's hull design is typically long and narrow with extreme variations in the hull cross sectional profile. The hull cross section ranges from a shallow "V" and tapers to an extremely deep "V" at either end of the craft. In addition a kayak hull is enclosed by a water tight deck extending to the bow and stern from the central cockpit.
Open hulled boats are usually inverted and loaded onto a motor vehicle's roof rack with the gunwales resting on the roof rack crossbars. The preferred method of securing a kayak to a motor vehicle's roof rack is to strap the kayak, in an upright position, onto cradles mounted on the roof rack crossbars. The cradle's surfaces closely match the cross sectional profile of the kayak's hull. In addition, the cradle's surface contacting the kayak's hull is lined with a pliable material that grips the kayak's hull. This provides a very stable means of securing a kayak for roof top transportation by motor vehicle.
Safely lifting a kayak high enough to place it onto the roof rack cradles of an average automobile such as a sedan is a simple task for two people. One person can perform this task if they are physically capable of managing a cumbersome kayak to load it onto their motor vehicle's roof rack cradles. Loading a kayak onto the roof rack cradles of a high profile motor vehicle such as a van, mini-van and sport utility vehicle presents a problem however. Even though most kayaks are lightweight, one person cannot safely lift a kayak high enough to maneuver it onto the roof rack cradles of a high profile vehicle.
Many devices have been developed to aid a single person to load boats, canoes and other cumbersome articles onto a motor vehicle's roof rack. However, none meet the special requirements of loading kayaks.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,979 to Hyatt (1949) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,102 to Duncan (1959) both show devices featuring one or several coaxially mounted rollers supported by a frame fixed to the rear bumper of a motor vehicle. Loading a boat requires inverting the boat and then placing the bow of the boat on a roller or rollers. The boat is then pushed upwards onto the motor vehicle's roof rack. A disadvantage of both these inventions is the boat's gunwales remain on a roller or rollers while the boat is being transported. A second disadvantage is both inventions will not easily accept cradles. Strapping a kayak directly to a roller or rollers will damage a kayak's hull. A third disadvantage of these inventions is an individual must actively guide and maintain a kayak in an upright position while pushing it up onto the vehicle. A kayak will easily roll to one side and translate along a roller or rollers while being loaded. A fourth disavantage is that both devices do not install easily requiring tightening several straps and clamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,945 to Brei (1949), U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,987 to Pilsner (1949), U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,497 to Newman (1953) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,841 to Ellingson (1962) all describe automotive roof racks incorporating a roller or coaxially mounted rollers on the rear or both front and rear roof rack crossbars. Loading a boat requires inverting the boat and placing the bow of the boat on a roller or rollers. The boat is then pushed up onto the vehicle's roof. The Brei, Pilsner and Ellingson inventions permit the roller or rollers to be moved away from a boat's gunwales during transportation, although, with additional effort by the person loading the boat. The Newman device mechanically raises a boat's gunwales upwards from the rollers for transportation. Newman's invention does provide a simpler method of removing a boat from contact with the rollers than the Brei, Pilsner and Ellingson inventions. However, Newman's invention is mechanically more complex and still requires additional time and effort to lift a boat from the rollers. A disadvantage of the Brei, Pilsner, Ellingson and Newman inventions is they will provide little assistance guiding a kayak and maintaining it in an upright position during loading. Another disadvantage of these devices is that they will not function well with cradles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,325,762 to Ford (1943) describes a boat loading attachment for automotive roof racks. The device incorporates two coaxially mounted rollers and a method of attachment which permits temporary installation of the device. Ford's invention also requires inverting a boat and loading it on its gunwales. A major disadvantage of Ford's invention is no provision for guiding a boat as it is loaded. A boat could easily slip off the rollers as it is being loaded. A second disadvantage of Ford's invention is the attachment of the device to a roof rack crossbar. The method is time consuming and the device could easily detach if the clamps are not tightened sufficiently.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,074 to Oliver (1974) shows another loading device incorporating coaxially arranged rollers, a winch, rope, pulleys and a complex framework. This device would not be suitable for loading a kayak since the method will damage a kayak's hull as it is winched up and over the rear most roller. Another disadvantage of Oliver's invention is the complexity and cost of such a device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,673 to Anderson (1976), U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,971 to Rohrer (1977) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,934 to Holladay (1990) all show very complex winching arrangements for loading boats onto high profile vehicles. These inventions also require additional hardware or linkage mounted to the boat prior to using the device. These inventions are far too costly and complex for loading lightweight articles such as kayaks.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,128 to Levey (1941), U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,538 to Meyer (1965) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,879 to Horowitz (1985) describe inventions allowing one person to load a boat onto the roof of an automobile in a upright position. The Levey invention simply consists of a series of stepped rollers mounted to a supporting frame. The boat is pushed up onto the automobile's roof. The Meyer and Horowitz inventions incorporate rollers mounted on complex tilting frames. Both Meyer and Horowitz require winches and rope to pull the boat up onto the vehicle's roof. Again, these inventions are far too complex for loading kayaks. In addition, the boat remains on rollers during transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,524 to Ames, Sr. (1973) describes a roller mounted to a motor vehicle's deck lid. Again, the invention will not maintain a kayak in an upright position during loading. Another disadvantage is the time and effort required to strap the device to a motor vehicle's deck lid.